Just Dance
by New World Leader Izzeh
Summary: Oz didn't know what language the record was in, and he didn't particularly care when Break learned how to speak that language, all he knew was that, now, he LOVED that record. Break/Oz


_**Just Dance**_

Oz knew it was a dumb idea to listen to his Uncle Oscar, he knew his Uncle was always up to something, a bit like Break, and was always looking for a way to mess with other people, also a lot like Break. But he could usually handle himself when his Uncle's schemes came around and tried to turn everyone's worlds upside-down, although, he didn't always handle himself that well with Break, but you have to remember that, unlike Break, Uncle Oscar didn't randomly pop out of small places and enjoy scaring the shit out of people.

Although, Uncle Oscar would most likely enjoy such an ability, but still couldn't do it. And when I say "still," yes, that does mean he has tried it. He had pulled a muscle in his back when attempting to pop out of a cupboard and scared the shit out of everyone, so he did achieve his goal, even though he temporarily put himself out of commission, which wasn't very Break-like at all.

If Oz had been paying more attention, he may have started to wonder why he was thinking so much about Break, but didn't pay it any mind at the moment.

But this isn't the point right now, it would be whenever he wanted to blackmail his Uncle with something embarrassing, so what Oz was really thinking about was the current situation, that being the party he was at. This party had seemed harmless at first, Oz didn't even suspect that his Uncle was planning earlier, it wasn't until he saw Gil and Alice begin to argue in heavily slurred voices that he realized his Uncle probably spiked all the drinks.

It wasn't until after he avoided all the drinks and just ate a bunch of cake that he realized the drinks weren't the only things he had spiked.

The room was _spinning_, but Oz really couldn't find it in himself to care anymore. At first, he had been slightly angry with his Uncle for spiking even the food and himself for not being smarter about the situation and maybe eating that cake so fast. Then the thought of cake distracted him to the point where, in his drunken stupor, he forgot it also had alcohol in it, and ate a lot more. Towards the end of the party, Oz was absolutely sure he had eaten all the cake, even though it was clearly obvious there was another half left, but the cake had originally been twice his size, so eating his own weight in cake was impressive enough to convince him that he had eaten **all** the cake.

A giant grin that clearly advertized how shit-faced he is was spread across his face as he stumbled towards one of the tables, tripping either over the carpet or his own feet (he couldn't exactly be sure if his foot actually did catch on anything and he didn't just fall over) and letting half his body smack across the table roughly. He swore, or at least, it sounded like it was suppose to be a swear, and attempted to stand up again. Bunching the table cloth in his hands and moving his arms around, he couldn't seem to remember how exactly to make his arms push himself up from the table.

He groaned loudly and vague wondered if he was drunk. Then he remembered the cake was spiked and he just ate his own weight in the cake, then that vague wonder instead wondered if there was perhaps a different term for food that had alcohol mixed into it because he only remembered of hearing drinks being spiked.

"_Oz-kun?"_ What could only be described as an earthquake ran up Oz's spine, that voice making him gasp as he turned his head and stared up at Break in something akin to shock. The silver-haired man blinked down at the boy in surprise, the blonde did have half his body spread across the table after all, and just a couple minutes earlier it had looked like he was trying to dry hump it or something, _"Uh… Never mind."_

Oz gasped again, that voice sending more chills through his body, and with the alcohol working some miracles with his mind, it was an effect that was equal to getting shocked by one of the electrical outlets in your home. He suddenly remembered how to stand again and threw himself off the table, nearly into the one next to him, effectively freaking the other man out quite a bit. Break was currently debating between finding the closest exit, which would be under the table, and messing with the currently very, _very_, drunk Oz right in front of him.

"Bweakeh!" Oz nearly shouted, Break assuming that was meant to be his name, then practically **fell** on the man, his hands gripping the silver-haired man's shirt much like he had the table cloth, only a bit more tightly as it was all that was really keeping him up, "Bweakeh! Your, uh, you, teh so-und…"

At first, Break couldn't figure out what the boy was trying to say, then figured he was talking about the music, which lead to a wonderfully inappropriate fantasy popping into his head. He decided to roll with it, because he would definitely be the only person at this party that would remember what happened at this party. Sometimes, it was disadvantageous to not be able to get drunk… Sometimes it was too advantageous to notice.

"_Would you care to dance, Oz-kun?"_ The blonde shivered again, this time Break noticed it and smirked, realizing that the young Bezarius had meant his voice rather than the music. Still, Oz was nodding slowly, like he was thinking slowly and still considering it even as he agreed, so Break dragged him onto the floor. Many drunken couples were spinning around them, most were too out of it to even think about trying to stay in step at all. Those ones were just hanging onto each other and moving in movements that vaguely resembled proper dancing, emphasis on the _"vaguely."_

Break moved his hands down to the young Bezarius's hips, making the teen blush and sway as he quickly looked up, he looked like he was going to shout something vehement but Break decided to not attract too much attention, he didn't want anyone else to remember this in the morning, after all, _"You'll have to take the lady's steps, Oz-kun, I'm too tall to take them myself."_

If Oz hadn't been drunk off his ass, he would have realized Break was up to something. If he wasn't completely shit-faced, he would realize that two men shouldn't be slow dancing together in the first place. If he wasn't nearly pass-out drunk, he would find Break talking to him so kindly would be extremely out of character. But, Oz **is** drunk off his ass, shit-faced, and nearly to the point of pass-out drunk by now. And Break **really** wants to get some tonight, so we can see where this was going.

Currently, though, all Oz had going through his mind was Break's voice gently whispering in his ear the lyrics to the record that was playing, the song was in complete French (Or was that Italian? It could've been Chinese for all Oz cared, as long as that voice kept talking!) and the words and the breath spreading across his ear and cheek made his skin feel all tingly and warm. He knew he was stumbling, he knew Break was basically dragging him around in circles to slightly resemble the dance and Oz was just trying to keep his feet on the floor.

"_Can you even dance anymore, Oz-kun?"_ Oz groaned as he felt Break's lips gently slid across his earlobe, the words barely registering in his mind. He wanted Oz to dance, Oz knew how to dance, Oz was too drunk to dance properly but he would still try, it was just dancing, he could totally dance. Just dance, Break wanted you to dance, he had to move his feet like that and he had to dance and…

He _loved_this record.

Break continued to whisper the French in his ear (When could Break speak French?) and Oz's feet were barely managing to keep up, the turning in the dance making him sway and over-exaggerate his steps.

Oz groaned again as Break's lips brushed the area underneath his ear, and Oz's eyes fluttered open (When had he closed them?) and caught a glimpse of Leo and Elliot in the corner of the room, a little closer than how you would usually find… people. Oz snapped his eyes shut again, the room beginning to spin just a bit too much.

"_Would you like to sit down, Oz-kun?"_ No, he didn't want Break to stop, he tried to convey this but all that came out really was a low moan. He was tired, the room was spinning, there was a ringing in his ears that was starting to drown out the noise of everything else anyways, his knees were shaking a bit too much for comfort, and he really had no idea how he was still conscious.

Break must've figured this out for himself, as he had dragged the boy out of the room by the time Oz had managed to come up with a list of reasons as to why he probably should sit down. He reached up and filled his fists with Break's shirt once again, mumbling something along the lines of speaking French, or Italian, or Chinese, but Break only heard gibberish. The clown smiled in amusement at the blonde, pulling him down the hall and into a random room, hoping it was a room that was empty.

You could never be sure at parties with alcohol, though.

Thankfully, it was. It also seemed to be a meeting room or something. A couch and a table were in the center with chairs in each corner and large windows lining the wall, Break kicked the door shut and threw Oz onto the couch. The boy whined in protest at being handled in such a way but gasped as he found Break (Actually, several Breaks if you want to be specific about his eye sight.) leaning over him.

The moment between Oz staring at the man and Break smashing their lips together in probably the most passionate kiss Oz has ever received (And that is counting his first and only kiss, until now, with Alice.), that small amount of time could have been anywhere between a couple seconds to an hour. All Oz knew was that one second, Break was smirking at him and Oz was really wishing he would say something already, and the next Oz didn't want his lips anywhere else. Not even to speak more French, or Italian, or Chinese—whatever that language was!

Break's tongue was on his lip, then it was in his mouth, then it somehow got to his neck, Oz couldn't remember how exactly, not that it mattered anymore. His hands were in Break's hair, they were pulling, it probably hurt, but the other man wasn't saying anything yet, so he wasn't about to stop. Then he felt Break's hands at his hips again, and he briefly remembered Break telling him (what seemed like hours ago) that Oz would be taking the girl's steps.

If Oz wasn't so gone by now, he would've probably chuckled a bit at how that would also apply to this situation right now.

His hips were moving down on him, and even through the clothing, it felt so _good._

Break's breath was against his ear again, for what seemed like the hundredth time, and Oz nearly forgot what was going on (he definitely forgot all about the party, Uncle Oscar, his friends, and the party by now) as he spoke, _"Are you enjoying this, Oz-kun? Such dirty sounds you are making…"_

If it motivated Break to just do _anything except stop_, Oz would scream his undying love to the world right now.

"_You know, you aren't a very talented dancer…"_

Oz had forgotten all about dancing by now, but he suddenly remembered it now. Break's hands on his hips (much like now, only with different intentions in mind), Break's body supporting him and towering over his (also much resembling now, only in a different thought in mind), and Break's voice whispering the lyrics to a French (or Italian, or Chinese song) into his ear…

English didn't match, but it still sounded damn sexy.

"_Would you like for me to give you some __**special **__dancing lessons?"_ Oz shuddered, he wasn't sure why, all he knew was that he really wanted Break to _just dance._


End file.
